Benutzer:Smaragdbeere/Archiv 2013
Hallo Maissturm, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Bernsteinpelz. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! - Tautropfen (Diskussion) 20:01, 14. Feb. 2013 Riheinhorn XDD Na,du? :D Hmmm...Woher weißt du bloß, dass ich Riheinorn züchte?Ist ja nicht so, als ob du da warst, als ich es gepflanzt habe...Pff, wie kommst du denn da drauf? :D (An alle andere, die das lesen: Riheinorn ist ein Runninggag (Fangt ihn, bevor er wegläuft!...Der war flach x3), das schreiben/sagen wir in so ziemlich jeden zweitem Satz... ;D)Obwohl...Wir könnten theoretisch ein echtes Riheinorn züch...Ach nee, lieber nicht hier sagen, wo andere es lesen können XD Egal, deine Distel :D (Wer wohl sonst? :3) Ps: ...Riheinorn for president! X'3 Np ;) Hey, Ist doch kein problem, ich helfe dir gerne ;) Wenn du noch fragen hast kannst du mich immer gerne fragen :) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 19:30, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) CA-Vorlagen Hey, Deine Frage lässt sich ganz einfach beantworten, hättest du dir mal unsere Character Art Seite angesehen, denn da steht mehrmals, ausdrücklich und sogar rot unterlegt, dass es nicht (!) erlaubt ist unsere Vorlagen in anderen Wikis zu benutzen! Sollten wir also sehen, dass unsere Vorlagen außerhalb dieses Wikis verwendet werden, wird das Konsequenzen haben. - 14:04, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo nochmal, Da ich mir gerade dein Wiki angeschaut habe, habe ich bemerkt, dass du unsere Vorlagen schon verwendet hast, schon bevor du überhaupt gefragt hast! So ein Verhalten ist an Dreistigkeit schon fast nicht mehr zu übertreffen, vor allem, da im ganzen Wiki ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen wird, dass es untersagt ist unsere Vorlagen woanders zu verwenden. Du wirst also hiermit aufgefordert die Dateien mit unseren Vorlagen umgehend zu löschen! - 14:28, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bilder kannst du löschen, indem du die Datei aufrufst (beispielsweise die hier: http://de.warriors-cat-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Maulwurfpfote.png, dann den blauen Button aufklappst und dann auf löschen klickst. - 16:14, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Also, der blaue Button auf dem bearbeiten steht hat rechts nen schwarzen pfeil, da musst du draufklicken, damit er aufklappt. Da hast du dann verschiedene Möglichkeiten zur Auswähl, wovon du das löschen auswählen musst (das müsste das zweite von unten sein wenn ich mich nicht irre). Wenn du das gemacht hast, kommt eine neue Seite, wo du nocheinmal bestätigen musst die Datei zu löschen und fertig. - 16:22, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Buntes Siggi :D Klar, ich kann dir dann natürlich auch eine erstellen :) Grüße 19:18, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ist doch kein Problem :D Grüße 19:27, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Thx Danke das du dich gemeldet hast. Das Bild sieht gut aus. Ich weiß nicht was mit meiner Disk los ist -.- LG Birke Bild Hey,ich hab gesehen das dir noch keiner deiner Freunde ein Bild gemacht hat,deswegen wollt ich dir mal eins malen. ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3. Für dich Kelloggs Hier für dich my friend^^ Frostflügel (Diskussion) 16:53, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Frosti Maissturm Hier^^ Für dich^^ Es würde mich freuen wenn du es als Ava nehmen würdest aber das ist dir überlassen^^ HBL Frosti Danke! ♥ Danke für das Bild *-* <'3 Es ist toll! *.*' Lg, Dawn (Däbe) ^^ For you :3 Hiii, Ich hab dir auch mal ein Bild gemalt :) Ist mein erstes mit Hintergrund :D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir <333333333 lg 16:30, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Thanks :3 Danke für das Bild, und nein du hast mir noch keins gemalt ^^ Es gefällt mir total gut <33333333333333 Es ist echt wunderschön geworden *___* lg 16:33, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bild für Dich ^^ Danke nochmal für deine Bilder *-* ♥ *Freu* Ich hab dir jetzt auch eins gemacht, zwar ohne Shading aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3 Kelloggs Hier für dich HDL Frosty Frostflügel (Diskussion) 12:05, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke + Bild + Antwort Hallu :3 Ich bin 2001 Geboren ^^ Ich bedanke mich Nochmal für deine Bilder, sie sind echt total schön (: <3333333 Ich hab dir auch ein's gemacht ^^ Lg ~ Dämmerbeere ♥ :D Hier ist ein Bild für dich^^ 09:38, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Online Hi ich war nicht on weil ich auf dem Kirchentag in Hamburg war. LG Tigerbüte --Tigerblüte (Diskussion) 16:58, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild für dich Hey em danke nochmal für das tolle bild...Hab auch eins für dich Sorry Hi Kelloggs, sorry, wir haben Arbeiten geschrieben, deshalb konnte ich nicht in den Chat.... Meinem Bein geht es schon viel besser! ^-^ Ich komme morgen, 8.5.13, in de Chat, so gegen mittags ;) GGGLG und HBL Frost Ps: Danke für das sau schöne Bild! *____* ^____^ ForYou Hier für dich^^^ ich nenne es "Grau mit goldener Stern" <333333333Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 17:04, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thx SillyRouge (Diskussion) 18:10, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC)Hay Maissturm! Danke für das tolle Bild! :) Ich hätte dir gerne auch eins gemacht, aber mein PC ist dafür leider zu blöd ._. Lg SillyRouge alias Mathe Für die beste Freundinn der Welt^^ Hier Mais^^ Ich hab dich sehr lieb und es tut mir leid das du dir wegen mir Sorgen gemacht hast '-' Ich will dir das hier geben weil du eine meiner BFF im Chat bist!! (Eigentlich die beste ^-^) HDGGGGGGGGDL Feli Von Berry für Dich!! Hey Popcorn! Hier ist ein Bild für dich. Magst du die Farben? Glg Berry Signatur Aju Mais, Ich hab jetzt Zeit. Kannst du mir für deine Signatur bitte folgendes sagen: Schrift Schriftart des Namens Farbe Schrift der Spruch Schriftfarbe des Spruch Liebe Grüße 05:49, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) KELLOGGS!!! ICH BLEIBE FÜR DICH UND NUR FÜR DICH!!!! Kelloggs ich blebe doch !!! Ich bin doch da!!! Wirklich!!! KELLOGGS!!! BITTE!!! Bitte.... I <3 U!! Frost Spitzname Hi^^ ich habe bemerkt, dass bei deiner Spitznamenliste "Maisi" nicht sthet :/ WÄre schön wenn du das noch eintragen würdest. 12:39, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) ;-( Kelloggs....BITTE!! Für mich bist du so wichtig!!! Du bist meine beste Freundin im Chat und ich würde nur noch heulen!! BITTE!!!!!!!!!!! Ich habe dich sooooooooooooooooooo gerne!!! BITTE!!!!!!! HBGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL Frost PS: Ich heule gerade voll! ;-( ;-( Und es tut mir leid ich komme auch zurück!! REALLY! ;-/ Hi Mais...kannst du bitte mal in den Chat kommen?? BITTE! HBVVVVVVL und du bist meine BFFFFF!! Frost Kelloggs BITTE! BITTE KOMM IN DEN CHAT!! ICH WILL MIT DIR REDEN!! ND ZWAR RICHTIG! BITTE!! HBDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL deine Frosty Danke Danke für das Bild <5... Und bitte geh nicht. Es zerbricht mir und auch virelen anderen hier das Herz... Bitte 12:52, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Np :) Hab ich gern gemacht :D <33333 15:35, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Shading Hier die "Anleitung" #Schritt: Nachdem du mit der Katze vertig bist --> Ebene (oben in der Leiste) --> eue Ebene -> Transparent #Schritt: Das Shading entlang der Katze malen (wo es hingehört) #Schritt: den Wischfinger nehmen --> etwas größer skalieren und wischen #Schritt: Nachdem du gewischt hast wieder auf die Grundebene zurückkehren #Schritt: Den Zaubertab nehmen und den Hintergrund auswählen (bei manchen versionen auch noch "zwischen den Beinen" #Schritt: Auf Shading-Ebene zurückkehren -->Radiergummi #Schritt: Das Shading mit dem Radierer weg radiern :D Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen^^ 15:36, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey Du nimmst mir sie ja nicht weg, nur... naja das hat einen anderen viel wichtigeren grund, den ich aber nicht so öffentlich machen will 08:27, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nein, das ist nicht der Grund... Und ich habe dich imemrnoch lieb, 08:42, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) 'Für dich ein Bildchen <3 ich habe mir sehr viel mühe gegeben also ich hoffe es gefällt dir ♥ Sturmfell (Diskussion) 09:42, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Alles^^ 1. Also das mit dem Auge... wie meinst du das? Wenn, dann ist da so'n Auge an den Ebenen 2. Die Animationen... Ja, ist schwer zu erklären.. Also du musst auf eine Ebene ein Bild malen, sagen wir z.B. Ein Auge, das offen ist. Dann gehst du oben auf der Leiste auf "Ebene" und dann auf "neue Ebene". Dann hast du ne neue Ebene und kannst da das Auge halb geschlossen machen und immer so weiter, dann gehst du oben auf der Leiste auf "Datei" und dann auf "Exportieren" und dann ersetzt du das ".png" oder das ".xcf" (wie auch immer) in ".gif". Dann musst du es nur anklicken und dann sieht es ungefähr so aus, wie das Auge auf mein Profil^^ 3. um auf die Grundebene zurück zu kommen musst du auf "Fenster" und dann auf "Andockbare Dialoge" Und dann steht da i-wo "Ebenen" da musst du raufklicken (wenn du es noch nicht hast) und hast dann das Fenster mit all den Ebenen, da musst du nur auf die unterste klicken und sschon bist du wieder bei der Grundebene^^ 4. Du musst auf der Grundebene den Hintergrund auswählen, dann musst du auf die Shadingebene zurück und kannst es weg radieren. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir soweit helfen^^ Wenn nicht, frag mich einfach nochmal :'D 12:25, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Siggi Hey, Ich habe gelesen, dass du dir selbst eine Siggi erstellt hast, allerdings habe ich auch bemerkt, dass du sie nicht richig eingebunden hast, sodass nun immer der komplette Code angezeigt wird. In Akis Blog findest du eine Anleitung wie du deine Siggi richtig einbinden kannst, und ich würde dich bitten, das auch zu tun ^^ LG 12:27, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Weil du deine Siggi ja bereits erstellt hast, brauchst du lediglich noch deine Einstellungen zu verändern und dazu musst du ja nur oben rechts bei deinem Usernamen auf Einstellungen klicken und dann bist du ja dort auf der Seite ^^ Und deinen Namen gibts du immer dort ein, wo im Beispieltext das Wort Name steht ;) LG 13:50, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey, Ja, jetzt ist es perfekt ^^ LG 18:55, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Tabbi Naja, also du nimmst eine neue Ebene. Dann nimst du einen Dünnen pinsel und malst ein Tigermuster. Dann kannst du einen dünneren Pinsel nehmen und die Tigerung spitz zulaufen lassen. 12:28, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kelloggs....natürlich will ich dich! :33 Kelloggsi! Löwes BF ist Leaf und meine bist du! Es ist alles geklärt! Mach dir keine Sorgen! HBDGGGGGDL Frosti 'Noch ein Bildchen für dich <333' so ich hhabe für dich noch ein bildchen gemalt ich hoffe es gefällt dir <3 hier: Re Also, ich weiß jetzt grad nicht ganz, wie man das erklären soll :/ Auf Taus Profil ist ein Shading-Video, guck dir das am besten mal an^^ 08:32, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wieso heißt es "Re Siggi"? xD 09:59, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) "re" heißt dass man etwas... ähm.. kA, wie man das beschreiben soll :/ xD Naja, stell dir vor jemand sagt "*hug*" (also umarmen) dann sagt jemand *re* das heißt, er macht es auch bei ihm. re ist soetwas wie... ach, kA xD Wenn man auf etwas antwortet, dann benutzt man es meist^^ 10:07, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hier ist das Shading Video --> Taus Viedeo (gleich das oberste) (Du hast doch grad auf meine Disk geschrieben oder? Da war nähmlich keine Signatur und deshalb bin ich mir jetzt nicht so sicher^^) 10:16, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Hey, ich hab dir mal ein Bildchen gemalt :) 11:00, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re^^ Tigermuster muss man üben^^ Um das Bild ohne Hintergrund und diese größe hinzubekommen muss man halt die Orginalgröße nehmen^^ Und ist da ein Bild? ich seh da keins D: 16:33, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Du musst die Animation auf ein .gif abspeichern. Dann kommt da ein fenster und i-wo das steht "Als Animation" dieses Kästchen musst du anklicken und dann Exportieren oder speichern oder wie auch immer^^ 17:56, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Maissturm Hey Mais, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du mir schon was gemalt hast, ich dir aber nicht. Also habe ich mir mal angecshaut, wie dein Charakter Mais aussieht und habe sie dir gemalt. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir. LG 14:05, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja, aber da ich jetzt viele von meinen alten Bildern löschen konnte, konnt ich wieder neue malen^^ Aber ich rate dir, dass du die bilder, wenn du sie lange behalten willst, dir mal abspeicherst, weil ich ab und zu wenns zu viele werden die älteren lösche^^ LG 17:21, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) das Verlinken von Usern etc Hallo, Also ich erklär dir jetzt mal wie es am besten geht :D Das Verlinken von Benutzern: 1. Du gehst auf die Seite des Benutzers den du verlinken willst und kopierst den Link der Benutzerseite (Also oben in der "Adresszeile" den Link kopieren 2. Du gehst auf die Seite wo du den User verlinken möchtest 3. Du klickst auf Bearbeiten und klickst oben in der Bearbeitungsleiste das 3. teil an (rechts neben dem "i" für Kursiv), dann müsste ein kaste erscheinen 4. Du fügst in der oberen Leiste den Link des Users ein und in der unteren Zeile gibst du ein wie der Link "heißen" soll, also zB. Maissturm, wenn er auf deine Seite verlinken soll und klickst "Externe URL verlinken" an 5. Speichern und fertig, dann müsste es richtig verlinkt sein :) Das Verlinken von Artikeln/Seiten: Also das ist eigentlich ganz einfach! 1. Du gehst auf die Bearbeitungsseite da wo du ein Artikel/Seite verlinken möchtest 2. Wenn du zB. "Brombeerkralle" verlinke möchtest, machst du 2 Eckklammern ([ [) vor und 2 Eckklammern (] ]) nach dem Wort also so: [*[ Brombeerkralle]*] Nur ohne Sternchen Dann müsste es schon fertig sein :D ich hoffe ich konnte helfen :) Liebe Grüße 17:27, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) 'Ein Bild für Mais' For you my friend :D Halluu Hi, bin ich hier richtig, Mais?? LG Foxface Hi Hi, da bin ich :) LG Foxface 2000 waww, danke schön :) und für den ersten versuch ist die tigrung garnicht cslecht wenn du fleißig übst, kannst dus bald perfekt :3 16:51, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re:Problem Zum Profil: Bei deinem Profil kommt das automatisch so, wenn du Unterüberschriften machst, da kannst du nichts tran ändern, außer du nimmst keine Unterüberschriften. Zum Shading: An der Stelle musst du kurz zur Grundebene wechseln, also der ersten Ebene, die du hast. Wenn du da bist, wählst du das Äußere aus und gehst dann wieder auf die Shadingebene zurück. Dann kannst dur radieren. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen! LG 18:01, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke! <3 hey Mais! weil du mir jetzt schon zwei Bilder geschenkt hast, muss ich dir jetzt aber auch eins schenken. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Es ist das erste Bild, was ich gemalt hab. gggggggggggvlG Falke Falkenfeder64 (Diskussion) 19:05, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Mais, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du zu viele Bilder hochgeladen hast und somit die Grenze von 50 Bildern um 18 Bilder überschritten hast. Darum bitte ich dich, mir eine Liste zu schreiben, welche 18 oder mehr Bilder ich löschen soll. Deine Bilder! Bitte schreibe mir den gesamten Namen der Datei auf, damit ich nicht versehendlich ein falsches Bild lösche. LG 20:43, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Für dich Hier das ist für dich! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Tigerblüte (Diskussion) 18:23, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) CA Hallo Mais, erst einmal kann ich dir nicht versprechen, wann die Jungenvorlage herauskommt, da Tau da vor allem mit zu reden hat. Ich mache nur Anmerkungen. Das war auch mehr eine Bemerkung an mich, diese schnell und gut für Tau fertig zu stellen. Aber frag Tau darauf nicht an. Grüße 19:44, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Weil wir in der Warte nicht gestört werden wollen (heißt es macht keinen Spaß nachher dauernd gefragt zu werden, wann dies und jenes fertig ist). Das müssen wir sehen, wann die nächsten Vorlagen kommen. Außerdem ist das CA immer mit neuen Bildern überflutet, wenn neue Vorlagen kommen. Wenn wir plötzlich 2 Vorlagen haben, hätten wir noch mehr zu tun und das CA ist zur Zeit schon überflutet, weil kaum was raus kommt. Beste Grüße 21:22, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re:Soooo Hi Maisi...ich wollte Fragen ob..ob Leaf das auch weiß..das wir 3 Freunde sind...? Bitte schreibe zurück! LG Danke Danke für das Bid, ist echt schön :D 12:09, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Die Bestellung ist da xD hier ist das Bild, ich hoffe es ist okay so^^ 13:56, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Frage Du hast gefragt, was mit mir los ist. Nun ja, ich werde hier nicht mehr so oft on sein, weil immer alle auf mir rumhacken. Ich habe eh kaum freunde. Also: byebye! :( Rußeule (Diskussion) 14:10, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallu Mais, danke nochmal für das süüüüüße Bild! Wenn ich die Zeit habe, versuche ich auch eins für dich zu machen! Das wäre dann das erste, das ich mache:DD LG Wirbel Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 19:50, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Erledigt Hi, das Problem habe ich behoben, die Schriftfarbe ist jetzt wieder normal. Der Grund weshalb ab dem betreffendem Abschnitt alles lila war, war der dass hinter der Signatur von User Chainpaw (jene ist lila) gleich Text war - dadurch hat die Signatur den Text auch beeinflusst. Es reichte schließlich einfach eine leere Zeile zwischen der Sigi und dem restlichen Text zu machen und schon war das Problem behoben. ^^ Hoffe, dass ich dir helfen konnte. LG, Michi (Talk) ( ) 13:18, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo Mais! Danke für die Frage und ja ich wäre gerne Admin in deinem Wiki! You are the best friend ever! 18:54, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey Mais! Uuuiihh danke für die Frage auf meiner Disc ! Und ja ich wäre gerne Admin auf deinem Wiki. Das ist echt lieb von dir mich zu fragen *-* You are the best Friend fourever! <3 19:09, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo Mais, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen was du gerade meinst. Wenn du auf Bearbeiten deiner beliebtesten Wikis gehst, kannst du mit dem Mülleimer-Symbol auswählen welches Wiki du in der Leiste haben willst und welches nicht. Wenn du nur auf den Link klickst, müsste dort deine Diskussions oder Nachrichtenseite des jeweiligen Wikis (nicht die Hauptseite) erscheinen. LG 07:39, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Halli Hallo Mais, ne bei mir läuft das Vr Rpg Wiki ganz normal. Hier ist der Link: http://de.vr-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Vr_Rpg_Wiki 09:08, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildcheeeen Hey, Mais hier ist mal ein Bildchen für dich. <33333333 Ausserdem will ich mal fragen ob du mich auch zu deiner Freundesliste hinzufügen kannst. ^^^ Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 09:52, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) WaCa Storry wiki hey, mais. ich würde in waca storry wiki gerne admin.^^^ bitte!!! Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 09:51, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Story Wiki Ich würde mich gerne als Admin melden :) 09:52, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat hey, geht der Chat bei dir noch, meiner hat mich rausgeworfen ._.? Meiner lässt mich auch nicht mehr rein :/ 12:43, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo Mais, ich kann dir leider nicht helfen, da ich nie mit einem ähnlichen Problem konfrontiert wurde. Du kommst auch nicht direkt von deinem Profil ins Wiki sondern auf deine Diskusseite. Da dies ein technisches Problem sein sollte, solltest du dich an Wikia wenden und denen ein Screenshot machen. Damit sie wissen was du meinst. Ich kann nur schreiben, dass du auf Bearbeiten deiner beliebtesten Wikis gehst, kannst du mit dem Mülleimer-Symbol auswählen welches Wiki du in der Leiste haben willst und welches nicht. LG 10:48, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Natürlich will ich mit dir befreundet sein! Mais! Ich will mit dir befreundet sein! Aber..Mais...du und Torf könnt ABFF sein..ich acch..ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Also..du und Torf seid ABFF und wir sind BFFF ok? HDGDL Hier sind die Bilder die Frosty und ich für dich gemalt haben^^ *knuddeeeeeeeel* Wir haben dich GANZ doll lieb :D Ja darfst du machen. Und danke, dass du mich wenigstens gefragt hast :D 08:45, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Klar mach ich dass, wollt ich eigetnlich schon gestern machne, nur ich habe sie dann nichtmehr gesehen :/. 09:02, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Maisi..... HDGDL! Vielen Dank für dein süßes Bild! Wenn ich dazu komme mache ich dir auch eins! LG Wirbel Meine Lieblingfarben So, hier sind sie ^^ Glg Himbi Hilfe wenn du einen Screenshot machen willst gehst du wie folgt vor: Drücke die Taste "Drucken". Geh auf paint z.b. und drücke dort auf Bild einfügen, dann müsste dort der bildschirm erscheinen das speicherst du ab und lädst es auf wikia z.b. ins wikia Community oder ins Warrior Cats Wiki hoch Du wendest dich am besten mit deiner Bitte an Wikia im wikia.community im Forum an die Admins im Forum: http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Forum. LG 12:55, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) hi Maissturm, danke dass du mir das erklärt hast ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht generft Schattenlicht (Diskussion) 18:11, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC)SchattenSchattenlicht (Diskussion) 18:11, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ''Hi! Hi Mais! Danke dass du mir das erklärt hast<3 Hier ein voll cooles Bild ABFFi Schade, men Bild kann nicht reden. Aber ich :D ! Logo sind wir Freunde! Du fragst so oft sowas xD! Naja Torf ist nich so ne Ausnutzerin oder eine Benutzerin für die sie manche halten XD. Eigentlich kann sie auch ganz nett sein, wenn sie will...und lustig! ^J^ LG Torfilini ^J^ Da ist das Bild ----------->>> Tigerblüte (Diskussion) 14:35, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dankee *___* Danke für das super wunderschöne Bild *_______* Ich hab mich riesig gefreut *-* lg 19:01, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dankeee *____* danke *______* das bild ist richtig geil *o* ich liebeee geissel Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 18:16, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) bildcheeeeeeeeeeeen :3 hier ist dein bild, das ich dir versprochen habe^^ hoffe es gefällt dir Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 18:35, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Freunde + Spitznamen Also, ich fehle in deiner Freundesliste und dein Spitzname Sturmi fehlt!! :( LG Rußeule (Diskussion) 09:12, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hi :D Hey ich hab dich in meine freundeliste geschrieben hoffe das das okay ist ^^ GLG Sammy RE:Hallöö Hey,dankee für das Bild. :3 Ist echt toll geworden. :D GLG - 14:23, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Maissturm, ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass du die gesetzte Grenze von 50 Bildern um 2 Bilder überschritten hast. Deshalb bitte ich dich, mir mindestens 2 Bilder zu nennen, die ich löschen kann. LG 14:50, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen :'D hey mais, ein bild für dich. mein erstes shading bild, hoffe es gefällt dir :'D LG Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 16:14, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja, hier ist eine Auflistung aller deiner Bilder: Kategorie:BySmaragdbeere. 17:55, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) danke für das bild, ist echt gut. ;) Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 09:59, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Und noch eins von Wirbli Heyyo Maisipupsi, Ein Bild für dich! Okee es ist very lw, aber ganz ok! ich hoffe es gefällt dir! LG deine Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 10:23, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) PS: War auch mal nötig! Dein Bild wa soo süß! Thx nochmal<33333 Ouh..... Da kommt noch eins ;) Ich hoffe du freust dich ;) LG deine Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 10:23, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) *O* Danke für das tolle Bild<333 Echt ein schöner NAme und du kannst mich gerne Spri nennen :) GLG 16:11, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Howrse & CO Ich ahbe dir auf Howrse schon eine Nachricht geschrieben, schick mir einfach ne Freundschaftsanfrage :) Und, ich denke, dafür, dass wir uns noch nicht übermäßig lange kennen, ist unsere Freundschaft doch recht gut :) GLG 16:19, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey Popcorn Schön das ich nicht deine Freundin bin... :'( *ist traurig* Tüpfel... Bild Hey Mais danke für das schöne Bild. :D ja, kann ich machen. wenn es einige zeit braucht, ih habe es niht vergessen, sondern einfach viel zu tun :3 15:24, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ist wieder gut... Ich verzeihe dir Popcorn. Ich hab dich gaaanz doll lieb <3 Viele liebe Grüße Tüpfel Picture for you Hey Mais, Ich möchte mit dir befreundet sein. Ich habe dir ein Bild gemalt:thumb|Fuchs Mais Ein Bild für dich:thumb Freundebild Hallo Maissturm, es wird nicht gern gesehen, wenn du dauernd Bilder hochlädst. Vor allem das Freundebild existiert nun 4 mal (!). Ich möchte dich bitten, die einzelne Datei zu ersetzen. Dies tust du, in dem du die Datei in neue Dateien suchst. Dort drauf klickst und dann auf den Pfeil neben Bearbeiten, dannach wird ein Menü eingeblendet. Du klickst auf ersetzen und kannst dann das veränderte Bild unter diesem Namen neu hochladen. LG 13:13, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Du bist nicht befugt die einzelnen Dateien zu löschen. Überschreib einfach immer das eine Bild, welches du auf deiner Diski hast und gut ist. Dann wird es auch sicher nicht gelöscht und du weißt wie es heißt und kannst es z.b. in der Suchleiste suchen. ^^ - Okay, dass mache ich dann - 13:56, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :3 awrr... maisiii. hab dich megaa doll lieb. beschte ;3 thumb LG Shadowi Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 13:22, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Dankööö *-* Danke für das schöne Bild *o* <333333333 15:17, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild :'D Ich hab hier auch noch ein Bild für dich :D Datei:FürCorny.pnglg 15:28, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke *-* Awwww, danke, es ist wirklich total schön *o* <3333 Aber sag mal... geht dein Chat noch? Meiner geht i-wie nit D: 16:47, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Aw, ich hasse soetwas .-. Ich hoffe es ist gleich vorbei :/ 16:53, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild Danke für das Hammerbild :3 Ist echt geil geworden *-* 18:54, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild für dich Ich kann zwar das Shading bei schwarzen Katzen nicht und bei dem Schwanz eh nicht aber trotzdem habe ich ein Bild für dich LG Birke frame|Krähenfeder für dich Bildchen für dich :* hay Mais hier hab ich mal ein bild für dich. thumb hoffe es gefällt dir :) LG Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 17:04, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) aw... danke für dein obergeiles Bild ist echt megaaa cool geworden. *______* :33 LG Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 18:25, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin noch da :) Tut mir Leid !!!!! Ich war lang nicht on...ich bin aber auf shukua machweo aktiv, falls dir das was sagt... Ich fahr morgen Zelten sodas ich nicht pc machen kann. Wenn ich nicht da bin dann ist das nicht weil ich wem aus dem Weg geh, es ist nur das ich jetzt auch TLK-Fan bin und nicht mehr sooo oft rein schau. Außerdem hatte ich diese Woche Ferien-Programm. Aber nächste bin ich glaub ich da. Vlt sprechen wir uns ja heut nochma, wenn nicht dann wünsch ich dir ein schönes Wochenende! LG Torf, die dich nie vergisst!!!! Chat Ja er geht bei mir :/ Hast du schonmal verscuht über die Navileiste reinzugehen, bei mir hilft das machnmal 10:20, 16. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Ich wollte gern wissen wie man sich eine Siggi erstellen kann. Hoffe du antwortest mir (falls du's weist). Hay also ene frage... '''wer um himmels willen bist du' xDD ich helfe gern aber be so vieln user weiß ich nit wer du bist xDD Sorry Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 17:05, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Von wem hast du eine Siggi bekommen?Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 17:05, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re: Siggi Ich glaube, ich habe bald genug bearbeitungen für eine Siggi. Hier schon mal die Daten, weil ich grad Teit hab(thx): Schriftart (von Namen und Spruch) wie deine Siggi es hat (gefällt mir)^^ Name: Lion Spruch: Wissen ist der beste Schatz, den man haben kann... Farben: Name: L und i hellblau, o und n dunkelblau Spruch: dunkelgrün, ungefähr in der mitte zu hellgrün überwechseln Ich bedanke mich jetzt schon mal, deine Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 19:01, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Was für dich thumb|left|400px|Ich hoffe du magst das bild LG Tüpfel Siggi Ich würde sagen nein, mach keine Siggi. Vor allem wenn jemand geschummelt hat nicht - 11:07, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) CA Bewertung Hallo Mais, uns ist bei deinen Bewertungen aufgefallen, dass du immer einen Absatz machst und dort dann deine Signatur hinschreibst. Wir möchten dich bitten, diese Absätze nicht zu machen, da diese sehr störend sind und zudem auch das bisschen Einheitlichkeit, was das CA hat, unterbricht. 19:42, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) FL Hallu, darf ich dich auf meine freundeliste schreiben? Pls, schreib auf meiner Disk. zurück. Oder ich schreibe dich rauf und du sagst mir bescheid, wenn es dich stört, ok? LG Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 06:57, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Hallo, Maisstrum, Ich habe gesehen, dass Tau dich wegen deiner Signatur angeschrieben hat, wegen diesen Absätzen. Du scheinst ja nicht zu wissen, warum das so ist, deswegen schreibe ich dich an. Ich habe mir deine Signatur angesehen, auch im Quelltext-Modus. Nun, diese Absätze kommen aus deiner Signatur, da diese quasi in deine Signatur integriert sind, ohne richtig im Code zu stehen. Um das zu beheben, musst du einfach deine Signatur bearbeiten und diese Absätze löschen, sodass der Code deiner Signatur ganz am Anfang der Seite ist, also ohne vorherige Absätze. Meines Wissens nach müsste sich dann der ganze Ablauf deiner bereits unterschriebenen Texte ändern und nirgendwo mehr diese Absätze sein. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. Liebste Grüße ~ 10:56, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Freut mich, dass es geklappt hat ^^ Ehrlich gesagt, mag ich es ja an mir selbst nicht, wenn ich mich einmische, aber vielleicht hat da ja manchmal doch positive Folgen :D Liebste Grüße ~ 11:20, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich ^J^ :3 Hier ist ein Bild für dich! Ich hab mir mühe gegeben und hoffe es gefällt dir!thumb|Maissturm Tigerblüte (Diskussion) 16:15, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke nochmal :DD Ich sag dann bescheid, wenn ich eine Frage habe ^^ Seelenkralle (Diskussion) 12:08, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Noch ein Bild ^^ Ja hier ist noch ein Bild! Dein Bild ist auch voll schön gewesen :3 Wann und wie bekommt mann eig sigis? thumb|Tigerblüte und Maissturmjo hoffe es gefällt dir ^^ LG deine allerliebsteTigerblüte (Diskussion) 16:00, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey Mais Naja, ganz ehrlich, ich finde es nicht passend meine Gründe hier zu äußern, aber einen verrate ich dir, ich werde im Chat nicht beachtet und habe keinen Spaß mehr, ich finde es einfach besser nicht mehr so oft bzw. kaum noch zu kommen, so tu ich mir selbst einen Gefallen. Außerdem bin ich ja noch manchmal da^^ Achja, welche Vorlagen? Alles Liebe; deine 18:58, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich ♥ Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Bild das sollst du als Katze sein ^^ alsoo LG Sturmfell (Diskussion) 18:33, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Mais das bist duu *-* Re: Gefährtenbild Hallo, Maissturm, Erst mal möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich das Gefährtenbild gerne mache, ich kann aber erst morgen anfangen, da ich noch folgende Sachen anmerken muss: *Meinst du mit "gold bis hellbraun", dass die Felcken verschiedene Farben haben? Oder ein Ton, der zwischen gold und hellbraun liegt? *Was genau verstehst du unter einem fast geraden Kreis? *Mit "Farben, die ich verwenden soll" war eher Schrift- und Federfarbe gemeint, hier gibt es auch Verläufe, da die Farben des Himmels und so ja schon im Hintergrund erklärt werden. *Zuletzt verstehe ich nicht ganz, wie ich das mit "klettern" machen soll, da ich ja für die Gefährtenbilder ja die Vorlagen aus diesem Wiki benutze. Das war's fürs Erste... Liebste Grüße ~ 18:32, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ja, kann ich machen, mit der tigerkatze. (handelt es sich um löwenflamme?) nein, es müssen sinnvolle bearbeitungen sein und wenn es so ist, wie du beschrieben hast, ist es spam und macht nur noch mehr arbeit und ist mehr als sinnlos. bin nicht zu hause, kann deshalb nur so kurz schreiben. 10:52, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hi, Mais, Deine Beschreibung hat es mir echt nicht leicht gemacht und ich bin endlich fertig :D Datei:Emerald&Birch.byLeo.fürMais.PNG Naja, wirklich zufrieden bin ich damit nicht :/ aber ich hoffe, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt. Ich hab mich bei Birkenpelz mal an einer etwas breiteren Tigerung versucht, ich hoffe, das mach dir nichts aus. Liebste Grüße ~ 20:56, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) P.S. Wenn ich etwas ändern soll, kannst du es mir ruhig sagen. Hi, Mais, Nun, dass gesamte Bild ist nunmal etwas milchig, da ich einen oranglichen Schleierdrüber gehängt habe, damit das Bild vom Sonnenlicht her plastischer wirkt, das ist eine Art Effekt, ich kann ja mal eine Vergleichsversion hochladen, wenn du willst, wie es ohne den Schleier aussieht. Liebste Grüße ~ 10:42, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) So... Hier ist das Vergleichsbild: Datei:Emerald&Birch.byLeo.fürMais.Vergleich.PNG Du kannst dir nun aussuchen, welches du nimmst, ich finde die Original-Datei halt vom Licht her etwas realistischer, weil die Abendsonne nunmal alles etwas orange färbt, weshalb ich die Original-Datei auf meinem Profil in der Galerie aufführen werde. Liebste Grüße ~ 14:28, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re: Pixlr Hey Corny, Ich kann versuchen dir zu helfen, allerdings mache ich mein Shading nicht mit Pixlr, sondern mit Gimp. Die Tigerung, Fellzeichnung, Augen, ect mache ich jedoch mit Pixlr. Ich komme heute Abend in den Chat und werde versuchen es dir zu erklären Liebe Grüße, 15:10, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Mais, Mir ist bei nem Livestream eingefallen, dass du (oder war's jemand anderes? Ich hab ehrlich gesagt kein Plan mehr...) mal was von blöden Antworten auf gutfrage.net erzälht hast, dazu irgendwas von wegen und so "ohne Grafiktablet kann man eh nicht gut malen"... Gut, falls du das sein solltest, hab ich für diese Leute mal ein tolles Gegenbeispiel: http://firetaily.deviantart.com/gallery/ Hier mein liebstes Beispiel dafür http://firetaily.deviantart.com/art/on-the-way-389176715 Ich hoffe, du erkennst, dass man auch mit Maus sehr wohl gut malen kann. Liebste Grüße ~ 12:08, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) P.S. Ich hab dich ja wegen deinem Pixlr-Problem zu Star geschickt, nun, bei der Tigerung kann sie dir ja helfen, aber ich muss mir selbst eingestehen, dass ich nicht wusste, dass sie das Shading mittlerweile(?) mit GIMP macht, da sie ja mal sagte, GIMP würde bei ihr nicht gehen, allerdings ist das auch schon eine ganze Weile her... Scheinbar funktioniert es jetzt doch. Ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich dir teilweise falsche Hoffnungen gemacht habe :( Ich hoffe, zu verzeihst mir. Danke Hallo Mais (oder Corn, was dir lieber ist), Dankeschön für das Lob, du weißt gar nicht wie viele Probleme die im Vergleich zu den anderen Vorlagen gemacht hat xD Was das Bild angeht, so macht das nichts, es muss ja nciht schattiert sein, vielen dank auch dafür :3 Mal schauen, wenn ich wieder keine Ideen hab, werde ich das aussehen von deinem Geschenk vielleicht auch für einen meiner Charaktere benutzen, wenn dir das nichts ausmacht ^^ 20:49, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hi Du bist wahrscheinlich nicht on und ich habe auch nur kurz I-net aber du kannst vllt. Loewe sagen das ich so Montag oder Dienstag zurueck bin. Ich kann leider Loewe nicht richtig schreiben da es oe in Bosnien nicht gibt. HEDGL Birke Hi ich habe noch 4 h Internet also vllt. treffen wir uns ja noch im Chat Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 09:49, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Chat Wahrscheinlich nicht mehr für die nächste Zeit. 09:09, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ok, wenn du magst... Solltest eh keine machen, aber ok Alle lieben Grüße 17:02, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Brief Hey Mais, hab mich sehr über deinen Brief gefreut! Gleich zurück geschrieben, ach ja wir haben die gleichen Briefmarken XDDD Wünsch dir nen wunderschönen Urlaub ;) Alle lieben Grüße 21:23, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) WIEDER DA! Hi Maisini! Ich bin wieder da! Was wolltest du mit Birke im Chat über mich besprechen? :D Wie wärs wenn wir sehr gute Freunde sind? Du musst aber...sehen das Leaf meine Aller beste Freundin bist, aber du bist mir auch SAU wichtig! Sehen uns im Chat! HDL P.S Feli ist alle 6 Wochen weg und davor hatte sie keine Zeit...Umzug glaub ich :D Also bis denne! Alsooo.... Hi erstmal, weißt du..das mit Frosti-Rosti ist so eine Sache...du weißt was ich meine, oder? Hmmm...ganz verzwackt.....wie wärs ob du Leaf mal fargst...also wegen Frost und...du weißt schon! :D Also wir beide= sehr gute Freunde du+Frost= ...also ich weiß das sie dich sehhhhr gerne hat...ach frag Leafi,oky? Soll jetzt keine ABFUHR sein aber...ich bin ja nicht Frost ;D HDL und werde schön braun deine 12.08.2013/ 09:37 Chat Hi Si mein Chat funktioniert nicht weißt du vielleich wieso? Silberflug (Diskussion) 14:48, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Irre Das macht mich irre, ich komme in gar keinem wiki ins chat wie lange ist einige zeit? Silberflug (Diskussion) 15:02, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) immer noch net Hilf mir bitte weißt du noch rat es funktioniert immer noch nicht Silberflug (Diskussion) 17:46, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Hi. Ich hab hier das Bild, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. LG, 10:13, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich könnte jetzt sagen, ich sei zu doof dafür. Ich bin nur selten im Chat, weil ich die meisten nicht kenne. Ich geh einfach mal rein. LG, 10:32, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal ein Bild Ich hab hier nochmal ein Bild. Ich weiß, dass es kacke aussieht. Mir war langweilig. LG, 14:44, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke für das Bild, ich find's echt schön. Ich würde gern in den Chat kommen, aber ich muss mit meiner Mutter einkaufen gehen *genervt von meinen Eltern* LG, 16:20, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du's wissen willst. Hi,Mais.Du wolltest ja wissen,warum ich hier keine gute Laune mehr ausstrahlen kann,oder?Sry,ich musste vor den paar Tagen off.Aber naja,wenn du es wissen willst,komm mal in Skype. 10:41, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Für dich Hey Mais, Ich hoffe dieses Bild muntert dic auf. Das mit deinem Meerschweinchen tut mir leid :3 LG Wolfi Wolfsohr (Diskussion) 10:49, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Dankeeee ♥♥♥♡♥ :') OMG Danke!!! Das Bild ist echt total schön♥ ich würde dir auch gerne so was machen, aber ich hab leider kein GIMP. Morgen wenn ich am Lappi bin, mach ichs gleich auf mein Profil :D Ggggglg und hdl 16:12, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ps: meibe Lieblingsfarbe ist lila. Und bunt xD ... Das mit deinem Meerschweinchen tut mir so leid. Ich weiß, wie es ist, ein geliebtes Tier zu verlieren. Aufeinmal...ist es weg...Dx...und man kann nichts daran ändern ;´´(. Man denkt das es im Herzen immer noch da ist...aber...es fühlt sich so anders an ;( . Deine Tigerblüte (Diskussion) 16:19, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) HEY!!!!!!!thumb|Das ist Brauntatse! Hoffe sie gefällt dir! Huhu Mais! :D Jetzt wirds aber mal Zeit das ich dir ein Bild schenke. Mit den Bildern die du mir schon geschenkt hast, kann ich ein Bilderbuch machen und dir hab ich erst ein geschenkt! So hoffe es gefällt dir! Es sind die ersten kläglichen Versuche, aber ich habe mein bestes gegeben! Deine Benutzer:Falkenfeder64/Sig 19:50, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :D Ich find dein Bild schön Halmi <3 <3 .Ich find die neuen Jungenvorlagen eh so super süß und du hast ein total schönes Bild gemalt!! GLG Schlammjunges12 (Diskussion) 12:33, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Rabbitkit Hey Corny, Alsoo, ich finde das Shading noch etwas zu hartkantig, vorallem beim Kinn und beim Schenkel :/ 13:46, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re: Programm Ich male mit einem Programm namens ,,Adobe Photoshop´´. Es war aber schon am PC drauf. Bei mir ist es ein blaues Viereck wo oben steht: ,,Ps´´. LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 12:04, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Jubiläumsgeschenk Hey, Mais, Das mit dem Bild hat mich echt gefreut, es ist nämlich echt gut geworden :3 besonders die Streifen im Gesicht gefallen mir ^w^ Also, danke für das tolle Bild und mach weiter so :) Liebste Grüße ~ 16:45, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Oh no! D: Wie gemein du doch sein kannst v.v XD *rennt misstrauisch mit 'ner Lupe rum* - 16:46, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Junges Dein Junges sieht richtig geil aus^^ [[Benutzer:Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht|''Lichtu'ng, wo kle'ines B'latt' weht'']] Diskussion 09:53, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Dein Bild ist Fertig :D Datei:Fürmaiiiis.png Ich hoffe es Gefällt dir ;) Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 10:30, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) aawwwww thx ~ ♥ Dankiiii sieht super süß aus <3 awwww vielen dank konnte aber leider kein shading beim Bild machen :/ Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 08:23, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bitte pour toi Silberflug (Diskussion) 16:01, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Si Grüner Husten (Katze) Hi Mais, ich finde dich auch super cool und mag dich auch. Hier ist das Bild für dich. Die Katze heißt Grüner Husten (sie nimmt auch viele Hustenbonbons und Nasenspray, XD). Die Farbe ist ja mitteldunkelhelldunkelhellgiftgrün (oder so ähnlich). Ich hoffe, diese, ja, von der Natur etwas, äh, im Stich gelassene Kreatur gefällt dir. Shaden funktioniert nicht bei Paint.net, nicht wundern LG dein Mellowthumb|Für Mais Hey<5 Hey Maisi, ich finde es auch schade, dass wir uns nicht mehr so oft sehen :(, nur ich habe mich entschieden nicht mehr in den Chat zu kommen, außer man schreibt mich mal an, ob ich komme. LG 16:19, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Navigationsleiste Hey Mais, also die verschiedenen Leisten sind erstens. Bei der Leiste Charaktere geht es darum alle Charaktere vorzustellen. Erweitert gelten darunter sogar teilweise Tiere (Mitternacht) und die Zweibeiner. Bei der Leiste Die Welt sollten Tiere ebenfalls vorgestellt werden, weil sie Teil der Warrior Cats Welt sind. Allerdings hast du recht. Vielleicht sollte ich den Aufbau noch einmal überdenken. LG 06:20, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Mais! ich wollte in den chat aber das geht iwi nit ;( weißt du einen rat? bist du wieder da von der op? :3 LG Torf Tigerblüte (Diskussion) 16:27, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ;) Hey Maiskörnchen ;) Wolltest du nicht einen bunten Text für dein Profil? Sag mir einfach Schriftart, Farbe und wenn du mit Schatten willst, bräuchte ich davon auch noch die Farbe. Schreibs mir einfach auf meine Disk :D Lg 08:55, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re:bunter Text Kein Problem! Aber sag Bescheid wenn du doch irgendwann mal einen brauchst, oder vielleicht auch was für deine Siggi brauchst, mit meinem Handy kann ich noch ein bisschen was anderes als mit dem Lappi ツ siehst du ja^^ Oder du gehst hier auf bearbeiten, gehst auf Code-Ansicht und änderst Text, Farbe, Schattenfarbe und Schrift. Wenn dus hinkriegst, sonst kann ich dir helfen. Glg ♥ 13:40, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Erklärung: bunter Text Text Geh jetzt mal auf Bearbeiten von diesem Abschnitt und dann auf Codeansicht. Das was da oben steht, kopierst du und fügst es da ein wo du es hinhaben willst. Dann schreibst du hinter font-family die gewünschte Schriftart (hab erstmal Vivaldi genommen, kannst du übernehmen oder ändern) bei color steht der Farbcode #000000 das ist der Farbcode für schwarz, du kannst dort einfach einen anderen Farbcode hinmachen oder du machst es halt ohne Farbcodes indem du stattdessen einfach black, red, blue oder green etc. hinschreibst. Hinter text-shadow steht auch ein Farbcode, denn kannst du auch verändern um den Schatten andersfarbig zu machen. Statt 0.2em 0.2em 0.2em kannst du auch 0.1em 0.1em 0.1em oder 0.3em 0.3em 0 3em nehmen dann sieht der Sxhtten anders aus. Statt Text schreibst du einfach deinen Text den du brauchst dahin. Musst du einfach mal allse ausprobieren. Das kann man auch alles bei Signaturen verwenden. Lg 14:52, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Es tut mir Leid Es tut mir fürchterlich leid das ich diese Maßname ergreifen musst aber ich hoffe wir sind trotzdem noch Freunde deine total traurige 17:27, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde das zurück nehme denn ich halte das sowieso nicht durch, ich bin trotzdem traurig. 12:10, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bittee Bitte Si sprich wenigstens mit Linchen sie möchte das in einem vernünftigen Gespräch klären ich bitte dich. 12:09, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ! Maiskörnchen, kannst du im Chat bitte mal eben anwesend kommen, dringend! 08:19, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) CA Also ich male mit Easy Paint tool SAI weil ich mit Gimp noch nie wirklich klargekommen bin (: zu der Tigerrung - da muss man einfach rumprobieren und sich Bilder von realen Katzen ansehen die so eine Tigerrung haben. Das scheint auf den ersten Blick ziemlich schwer auszusehen, aber hat man erstmal die 'Anatomi der Musterung' im Kopf ist es gar nicht so schwer :3 ich werde dir mal einen Link schicken, da kannst du es dir ansehen http://www.tabbykatzen.de/ <- einfach durchklicken (: Breezetail (Diskussion) 10:02, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ♥ Ja, du bist eine echt tolle Freundin und ich möchte nicht auf dich versichten müssen:* ich habe auch ein bild für dich gemalt: Datei:Lalala.png GLG deine 18:25, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) HI <33333333333333333333 Kelogs-maisini!!! Sag mal heißt du jetzt Smaragd? Und ich freue mich für dich das du eine neue ABFF gefunden hast!! Ich hab die seooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lieb!!!du + ich+ Leaf = ABFFUI!!! deine Bild von JJ <3 Ich hab dir mal ein bild gemalt hoffe es gefällt :* deine 17:21, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Für meine beste Yellow! <3 Moi danke Danke muss aber nicht mir eins malen!! deine Jaguar Re:... So, jetzt sage ich dir mal wie ich denke, also, man hat halt nicht jeden Tag Zeit, es ging halt dieses mal nicht, und wieso fühlst du dich ausgeschlossen wenn ich mich mit Sprefe treffe? Du musst doch auch nicht immer dabei sein wenn ich mich mit wem treffe, und es ging halt nur an dem Tag, können ja auch nichts dafür. dass du da nicht konntest. Und ich denke, ich müsste eher denken dass du mich nicht mehr magst, was ich auch tue, denn, seit dem du dich im Chat wegen diesem wb ausgeschlossen gefühlt hast, und ich dir das dann gesagt habe das es doch nichts schlimmes ist kein wb zu bekommen (was ja nicht nur bei dir ist, man bekommt halt nicht immer alles mit wenn mehrere im Chat sind, zumal ich da afk war...) , bist du dann gegangen, hast sogar noch gesagt dass wir uns nicht mehr treffen und seit dem nennst du mich nurnoch Brombeer mit wenigen herzen statt Brommi.... ich denke, da sollte ich mich eher missverstanden fühlen. oder nicht? Und das mit dem Streit war einfach ein kleiner Spaß, es waren vllt 5 Minuten, ist doch nichts großes... außerdem haben wirs doch nicht nur mit dir gemacht, und aufgeklärt haben wirs ja auch ... Jetzt denk bitte nicht, dass es böse gemeint ist, aber das ist das, was ich davon denke, und es ist überhaupt nciht bös gemeint. 11:29, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hey, hab versucht das mit den Farben auch bei deinem Profil zu machen, aber irgendwie schaff ich das nciht DX Ich versuchs morgen nochmal in ruhe, okay? Sorry dass ichs heute nicht schon geschafft habe :( lg 17:54, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re: Idee Ist zwar schön, dass du mir eine Idee für eine Pose hast.. nur der Link funktioniert irgendwie nicht o.o 21:25, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re: Pose Ja, diesmal hat der Link funktioniert. Die Pose ist ganz nett, ich hab zwar schon ein Foto für eine, aber da ich damit sowieso nicht angefangen habe, kann ich ja mal schauen, welche ich nehme ^^ 15:52, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Neu anfang :'( Yellow es tut mir wirklich leid ich habe in skype überreagiert und mich verletzt gefühlt! ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen und wir fangen einfach neu anfnagen könnten und den chat in skype nur für wc sachen oder so nutzen! bitte kannst du mir verzeihen und sind wir wieder freundinen ... 18:50, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hi Mais 1 bin jetz wieder daa 2. ich komme eig. fast immer so um 3 uhr und abends on 3. ja dein bild gefällt mir sau gut ( sry die zwei sachen kommen spät :/ ) LG Sauron 1: 1,75 2: 13 3:kp :* hier dei antworten Ehm mal so ne frage <3 wann kommst du denn immer so on ? <33 LG und HDL <3 dein Sauron <33 Ehm mir is lw :DD wollt nur sagn das du den spitznamen den ich dir gebe noch NICHT hast :DD! ....musst nit hinschreiben :** LG un hdl <33333 Sauron !!! Nein ich hab dich mehr lieb <3333 LG <33 sauron <33 Birne Sag mal Si hast du schon von Birne gehört? ;( 15:04, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Heyyo Mais Bin aus Ibiza back! Wollte dir nur bescheid sagen! LG Wirbel PS: Hab dich lieb :** Mais Warte mais komm in den chat!! Bildi füri Maisi Hier uno Bild thumb|Greypaw deine Danke <33333 Auch für dich als Dankeschön <33333 Süße Halloween Nacht ( sry kommt viel zu früh xD )thumb|400px THX Danke für das sweety Bildchen! Deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 09:17, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hii, danke für deine nachricht<3 HDL smaragd Himbeerpelz (Diskussion) 11:36, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC)Himbeere Hey for youuu! thumb|left|Das ist für dich;* mein erstes selbstgemachtes bild ! Es ist nicht grad das schönste aber ich hab es probiert so gut wie möglich zu machen HDL!Lies den text zum bild;) coco HDL!!! Himbeerpelz (Diskussion) 14:42, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC)Himbeere;* Bild ♡ : Hier ich kenn dich schon sehr lange und hab dir kein Bild gemalt ! DX Jetzt hab cih es für dich.Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :**thumb|Mais SchatziMausi <3 HDGTL ♡ Deine: [[User:HollyMoon|''H'o''''l'l'y''''M'o'o''n]][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'~When darkness comes♥~''']] Hii ich mab mich nochmal an einem Bild probiert:x thumbHoffe es gefällt dir <3<3<3<3 alles liebe Himbeerpelz (Diskussion) 11:51, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Pepe Hey ich hab für drache auch eins gemalt Schau doch mal auf seine seite ;) HDL Coco Himbeerpelz (Diskussion) 12:09, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC)Himbeere Hey coco, ich hab jz ein carakter in dem digsda erstellt:) Ich hab null ahnung von dem xD Ja sry hab das vergessen O__o Das war ich:*** Himbeerpelz (Diskussion) 23:08, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Okay ;) Also ich meine damit dass du mir gesagt hast ich kann bei dieser einen SEite einen Carakter erstellen und das hab ich HDLHimbeerpelz (Diskussion) 08:26, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hey ich wollte dich fragen ob ich einen caracter in dem Sturmclan erstellen darf :D Dankii Himbeerpelz (Diskussion) 11:33, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Vielen Dank für das tolle Bild! x3 Ich mach auch mal eins für dich, auch wenn ich nicht so gut mit pixlr umgehen kann wie du! :D Wolfspelz (Diskussion) 19:50, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bild :3 Hier eig. sollte das ein Chara-Art werden xD Aber hey scheiß drauf :'D HGTDL <3 thumb|left|Für dich :* <333 Deine :* 16:31, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC)'' Bildchen für dich♥♥♥ Hier ist ein Bild für dich thumb~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 17:10, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hallo Mais, das Bild was Flecko eingefügt wurde fällt nicht unter das CA und ist auch kein gemaltes Bild. Es stammt vom englischen Cover und darf daher eingefügt werden. LG 11:08, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hey :D Hey, mir geht es eig ganz gut, abgesehen davon, dass ich grad viel um dir Ohren habe, wegen der Schule :D. Und wie gehts dir so :3? Ich vermisse auch die alten Zeiten im Chat. Meine Freunde, den Spaß mit euch zu schreiben, doch nachdem ich vor einiger Zeit mal wieder im Chat war, da Saphir mich mla gebeten hat, habe ich gemerkt, dass es doch die richtige Entscheidung war, den Chat zu verlassen. Er hat sich einfach zu sehr für mich verändert, als dass ich noch wirklich Spaß hatte :c. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht komme, wenn man mich fragt :) LG Y 19:55, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Oh maisi... Ich hab das auf dein profil gelessen also das mit wo du sagtst wer alles geht und so,und i-wie hat mich das traurig gemacht why auch immer,deswegen werd ich vieleicht doch nicht gehen <3 ich würds eh nicht lange ohne euch durch hatlen :'D naja GGLG Bloody the Killer Cat Keep calm and Kill Zombies!! thumb|Von Dieb Für dich: Bild *-* Nach der mehr als nur gefühlten Ewigkeit ist es doch mal endlich fertig geworden... sry das es so lange gedauert hat ^^ *schäm* ich gehe jetzt in eine Ecke und werde mich schämen :3 naja gut mit der Vorrede musstes ja schon lange genug warten (ich sag nur: Doofe Schule :D) Löwenglut als menschlicher Manga :D: Flammenwolke (Diskussion) 23:13, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Edit: P.S.: Natürlicherweise darfst du es als ava benutzen...es ist ja jetzt deins ;) Es befindet sich nur noch auf meinem PC mehr net... ^-^ also viel Spaß :D Flammenwolke (Diskussion) 19:12, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC)thumb|400px|vermenschlichter Löwenglut... joa so wäre das also wenn die Warrior Cats keine CATS wären ^^ wäre doch lustig... (troll) Alta.... Wir sind tot und die ist heilig xDD hey du coole <3 ich fand das voll geil mit dir sonntag . Alta wir sind tot und die ist heilig xDD Himbeerpelz (Diskussion) 19:31, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Jz hab ich ne siggi (troll) thumb|for youu Danke süße :* und das bild is richtig gollldisch<333333333333 21:36, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild Hier ein Bild für dich: WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 17:33, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC)WINTER thumb|Für dich Noch ein Bild für meine Wiki-Freundin Hier noch ein Bild: thumb|Du als StreunerWINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 18:14, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC)WINTER Hey, Smara Was Weihnachten angeht:ich wünsche dir alles liebe zu Weihnachten.thumb|<3 smara <3 Zu Silvester:einen guten Rutsch <3 Ich schenke dir dieses Bild: MrfG:Distelherz Bitte kom noch mal in Chat Eichornstern (Diskussion) 10:51, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Noch Du glaubst's Frohe Weihnachten hey maus :* ich wünsche dir alles alles gute zu Weihnachten :33 Und natürlich gaaaaanz viele geschenke :D apropros geschenke, hab auch eins für dich *A* -> geschenk :D hdgggggdl, 12:42, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Dir auch Frohe weihnachten :D <3 Danke für das bild :3 <3 dir auch frohe weihnachten und ein guten rutsch ^^ (keine sorge ich rutsch schon nicht aus :'D) Hdl Bloody Kopfhörer rein. Musik an. Welt aus. <3 13:30, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Naa <3 :*** Hey <33333333333333333333333333333333333 Ich wünsch dir Superduper frohe Weihnachten <333333333333333333333333 Hab dich lüübb <333333333333333333 [[User:Himbeerpelz|''H'i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 15:16, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Hey, ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und hoffe dass deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen (: mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 15:19, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) 1. dankeee <33 2. dir auch :** FROOOOOOOOOHE WEIHNACHTEN eh ja , jetzt weiß ich nichtmehr was ich schreiben wollte D: ich glaub ich wollte dir alles gute zu ostern wünschen :o 16:12, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Ich wünsche dir eine Frohe Weihnacht und einen fleißigen Weihnachtsmann Deine Schellbeere Schellbeere (Diskussion) 17:39, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Fröhliche Weihnachten Fröhliche Weihnachten, Mais Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:10, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) re <3 ja, klar gefällt es mir *-* thx <3333333 aw, du hast es als ava :o *-* noch ein schönes fest <3333 ach ja, du weißt nicht, was ich heut bekommen hab *________________* mein handy, omg, morgen wird inet eingerichtet, dann hol ich mir auch wa *___* <3333 ~ 18:49, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Aaw danke das ist ja unglaublich süß von dir *-* Ich hab auch ein Geschenk für dich, kanns dir aber noch net geben, aber auf jedenfall noch in den Weihnachtstagen :D Lieb dich <333333 22:51, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Gallerie Hey Maus, ich hab grad eine Gallerie mit den Bildern angelegt, die ich bekommen habe. Allerdings findet mein Gallerie-Bilder-Raussuch-System irgendwie das Bild von dir mit dem Namen: Für Saphi.png nicht D: kannst du vielleicht mal versuchen ob dus mir in die Gallerie einfügen kannst? Denn ich hab das Gefühl, dass mein Lappi in letzter zeit diesbezüglich etwas spinnt D: GLG 09:48, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Joyeux Noel Frohe Weihnachten <3 16:34, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) thumb Dir auch! Fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch auch von mir <3 :* Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 10:08, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Verspätete ..., ähm, wie soll ich's sagen? Fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch auch noch mal von mir <33333333333333 (klar bleiben wir auch im Jahre 2014 Freunde, was glaubst du denn? :) GLG [[Benutzer:Flammensonne|''Fla'mmen'son''ne]]'' Moin!'' 17:46, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) zu viel um es in einer Überschrift zu schreiben Hallu Maus♥ Also ich wollte sagen, dass ich es geschafft habe das Bild einzufügen .. *es lebe die codeansicht* :'D uuund ich wollt fragen wann du heut in den chat kommst, i mermiss dich D: uuund ich wollt sagen das du auf deiner spitznamenliste vergessen hast "Maus" hinzuschreiben D: deine kleine liebe dumme doode 17:53, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Merci Datei:Dankemaus.png Danke, dass du mir so geduldig zuhörst und mir immer wieder Mut machst und mich dazu brings, Dinge positiver zu sehen. In letzter Zeit bist du mir einfach extrem wichtig geworden und ich will dich auch nie mehr verlieren. Dafür möchte ich dir jetzt mal DANKE sagen♥ 23:45, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wild RPG Wiki Hey :D Ich wollte dich einfach mal fragen, ob du Lust hast mal bei meinem neuen Wiki hineinzuschauen! <3 Es ist noch ganz am Anfang, deshalb würde ich mich freuen, wenn du dort bleiben möchtest (also wenn es dir gefällt natürlich!) Du kannst dich dort auch gerne bei mir melden, um einen(oder mehrere) Charas zu bekommen. Ich hoffe wir hören uns nochmal! :D Hier ist der Link: http://de.wild-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/ Ok, bb :D LG Baumkrone